Texting
by EvilVampireDucky
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been going out, and they have cell phones! Random. funny, i guess. not really. But, OKAY!Tell me what you think!


Even though no one new it, Draco and I had been going out almost all of sixth year. Yes, Draco Malfoy, the ferret, and me, the bookworm Hermione Granger, had been going out.

Last summer, I introduced him to cell phones, so that was how we talked to each other when we couldn't talk. The only time we could talk was when we were in our common room, seeing as we're both heads and all.

At the moment, we were in potions class with Professor Snape. I had my earphones in my ear, so that Snape couldn't see it.

My phone vibrated and I read the message:

im gonna get u n trouble

A moment later I understood what he meant. During the summer, we went to the states. He particularly liked the country music, for some reason, that was unknown, even to me.

"Good Morning Beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. When I open my eyes, and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day."

I shrunk in my seat. Draco had set a spell on it so that it would play out loud and I couldn't stop it. Snape glared at me.

"…I never worry, if it's raining outside. Cause, in here with you girl, the sun always shines!…"

"Miss Granger, give that to me."

The song ended, and I looked at him, then I looked at my phone. "Hold on for one moment."

The entire class was dumbfounded. I was defying a teacher.

I sent Draco a song before I gave it to Snape. He might not get his phone taken away, but it would be embarrassing.

Draco's phone went off. "This kiss, this kiss!…"

I looked back at Draco and saw he slammed his head onto the desk. I turned back in my seat, facing forward. I smirked to myself. Snape looked at Draco, closed his eyes, then clenched his teeth. He seemed to struggle lifting his arm to put my phone back on my table. He had an even harder time releasing my phone. But he did, and I smirked a very Malfoy like smirk.

I was extremely smug at the moment. Draco was embarrassed, and Snape gave in to a Gryffindor.

"Do not let me catch it again. Both of you, put it away." As Snape turned around, I heard him mutter under his breath. "Why the hell Draco has a muggle object, only Merlin knows."

Harry was staring at me, then looked at Draco, and repeated this process for several minutes. I sent Draco a message.

so, do u wanna tell evry1 that were goin out?

I waited a few minutes for my answer.

lets have 'em guess 4 a while. k?

I answered with a simple okay. The rest of class was silent, probably with the thought of Draco with a muggle device.

The class that followed potions was transfiguration. My head of house.

Everyone was staring at me and Draco. McGonagall noticed this.

"What is so interesting about these two students?"

Ron answered. "Well, Malfoy has a telyfone thingy, and so does Mione, but she sent him something, and Snape let them get away with it."

McGonagall stared at him, then looked at Draco, then repeated. "Telephone?"

Ron and Harry nodded. Along with the rest of the class. She shook her head. "I don't believe it. And Snape? Letting them get away with it?" she rolled her eyes, and started the lesson.

My phone went off, the spell on it once again. "Your not just time that I'm killing, I'm no longer one of those guys. As sure as I live, this love that I give, is gonna be yours until the day that I die."

McGonagall's mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh, baby, I'm gonna love you forever! Forever and ever, amen. As long as old men sit and talk about the weather, as long as old women sit and talk about old men! If you wonder how long I'll be faithful, I'll be happy to tell you again: I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen."

Professor McGonagall stared at us as the song ended. I was hiding my face in my hair. But at the same time I was sending Draco a song.

Draco's phone stated playing. 'Ooh I love the way you, love the way you love me. There's no where else I'd rather be. Ooh do you feel the way I feel with your arms around me I only wish that you could see, the way you love me!"

I looked back at Draco, and saw him put his head on the desk. I was smiling, more than likely smugly, and looked back up to McGonagall. She was staring open mouthed at us. Especially Draco. Pansy looked about ready to rip someone's head off.

McGonagall shook her head, getting back to the board. But once again, my phone went off.

"I remember, trying not to stare the night, that I first met you. You had me memorized. Then 3 weeks later, in the front porch light, taking forty five minutes to kiss good night, I hadn't told you yet, but I thought I loved you then."

"And now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. I just cant believe, the way I feel about you girl. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day. And I thought I loved you then."

"And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you. You were so surprised. There were people around, but I didn't care. I got down on one knee right there, and once again, I thought I loved you then."

As those last few sentences came out of my phone, something started to materialize onto my keyboard, and I got a text message.

Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?

My breath stopped as I stared at the ring. I was too happy to do anything. Yet.

I slid the ring onto my finger, and stared at it. It was a gold with a diamond in it surrounded by tiny emeralds.

I didn't care anymore. I ran to Draco in the back of the class room, and sat on his lap, kissing him. Pansy gasped when she saw that he was kissing back.

I was pulled out of my fantasy with Draco when McGonagall called us.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?"

She was red in the face. So was Ron and a lot of other Gryfindors. So were quite a few Slytherins. But then, Dumbledore walked in. Perfect.

"What are you yelling about Minerva?"

She was shocked. "Do you not see them back there? They look like they're about to rip each other's clothes off."

He nodded, looking at us, then up at McGonagall. "And why did you stop them?"

Every single one of us stared at Dumbledore.

"He's finally lost it." I heard Pansy's barely audible words.

"It's been lost." I said back, not realizing who I was talking to.

"Got that right, Granger." Pansy's and my eyes widened. We agreed on something. Extremely creepy.

Dumbledore turned to us. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, please, do go up to the head's room to do that."

I smirked at Malfoy as he got our things and left the room leaving behind a stunned class room.

I think I liked texting.


End file.
